The look on your face
by LittleLionKid
Summary: Myrnin's pov of the phone call Claire gets while in the car together. One shot.


_**Well hey guys, I just wrote this one because I really have wanted to do a one shot for a while now.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**Claire's pov**_

_**Claire's cell phone rang, and she jumped and look at the screen.**_

_**Mr Radamon MIT**_

_**Oh, god.**_

_**She took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and answered. "Hello?"**_

* * *

_**Myrnin's pov**_

It was indeed, quite, fun, travailing and going on this adventure with Claire and her friend, Eve. May it be that I was defying Amelie's orders which I hadn't done, like this, in over 100 years almost?

Although I was here to be working to try to help _Claire's boyfriend_, the one who I might add, caused her heartbreak upon heartbreak lease last few weeks. But also our little group may help Michael, a fellow vampire, so in some aspects Amelie may be pleased.

But most likely she wouldn't be. Not at all.

Claire's cell phone rang, which did make her and her friend jump a little in their seats. Looking at her through the rear view mirror, it was easy to tell that whoever was calling was, indeed, important to her.

A small sort of frown made its way to the middle of my forehead as she took a deep breath and answered with a small little squeak of "hello?"

A male voice replied her, with his tone of voice that meant I had been correct before that he was important and maybe in his mid 30s?

"Ms Danvers, hello. This is Mr Radamon from MIT.I'm very sorry to bother you, but I need to check in and see how things are going, with your arrangements. As you can imagine these places are very difficult to hold, and I do need your answer fairly soon too'

The look on Claire's face was a mixture of panic, worry and a bit of anger. This place called MIT did sound familiar and by the sounds of it, it was another science college she may have wanted/want to attend.

Looking back at her friend, I saw that she had no idea who or what was going on in the call, but she was also not very interested with it as she looked more dreamlike. Perhaps dreaming about her other half, who was in trouble, I presume.

Claire was talking again now, something about calling back soon and she was busy at this point in time. I doubted that Claire could hear the small sigh come from the man, but I could. I could hear everything.

As she hung up on him, I could hardly keep my focus on the road, on how to even drive the car.

Silence filled the car, and Eve was now looking at Claire, inspecting some answer to the questions shown in her eyes but before she could speak, I interrupted.

"Well" My voice had gone slow and quite, never a good sign to whoever I was talking to, it normally meant I was about to attack, but I wouldn't harm little Claire. Not again. "I would suggest we focus on the problem at hand. The fewer distractions the better"

Most of what I'd said was meant for me, to stop all the questions swarming my eyes and the worry that I may just lose another assistant. But... did she really just want to leave? Was that even an option to her? Did _I _want her to leave me and have a better life?

'Myrnin' she was going to ask what was wrong, or explain herself to me about how she might leave.

Before she could say another word I interrupted...again.

'No' I didn't want to talk about it with her friend eavesdropping 'We don't discuss this now. Later perhaps'

I glanced at her one last time, only to see her looking at me with guilt all over her face. We wouldn't talk about it later, maybe not ever again, but I would always remember this. I knew I would.

She might leave this town, for a better chance at life.

For the first time I let myself realise what I had done, I'd led myself to believe that there may have been a chance to have an assistant who stayed. One who I didn't kill.

One who wasn't afraid of, well...me.

* * *

_**Okay I'll admit I did feel sorry for Myrnin writing the end bit.**_

_**It didn't turn out too bad for a starter. I don't think anyway. **__** :33**_


End file.
